


Mosey

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Accents, Cowboy Hats, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, Established Relationship, F/M, John Wayne Impersonation, Kissing, Moseying, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, cowboy boots, you complete me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Peter can't wait to show Darcy his mosey.





	Mosey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Must include Cowboy Boots!

"Hey, check it out."

Darcy looked over and took in the sight of Peter, from the tip of his ten gallon hat to the toes of his cowboy boots. 

"Please tell me what is happening and why," she requested.

"I'm a cowboy!" he told her. "Tony gave them to me. What do you think?"

Darcy stared blankly at him. "Thanks, I hate it!"

"Aw, now..." Peter began, putting on an over-the-top southern drawl and sidling closer to tip his hat to her. "Would a pretty lady like you like to mosey down to the promenade with an ol' cowpoke like me?"

"Nope!" Darcy returned cheerfully. 

"But you haven't even seen my mosey," Peter whined.

"Fine," Darcy sighed. "But can you lose the hat?"

"The hat  _ completes _ me," Peter told her, his hand over his heart as though her words cut him deeply.

Darcy raised her eyebrow. "You say that about me all the time."

"Well... you do," Peter told her.

"And about the pizza we had for dinner last night."

"That pizza is very near and dear to my heart," Peter claimed.

"Let's see it, then," Darcy said, waving a hand at the space between the kitchen counter and the living room.

Peter grinned and hooked both his thumbs into his belt loops. 

And then he moseyed.

Darcy was smiling when he turned back for her opinion. He took it as a good sign.

"You like it?"

"It's just the worst," she laughed. "But I like  _ you _ , and if you like it, then..."

Peter rushed over and pulled Darcy into his arms. It was difficult to move quickly in his boots, which were most definitely made for moseying.

"I sure do like you too, little lady."

"No accent, please, for the love of god," Darcy giggled as he peppered her face with kisses. "You should be able to dress like John Wayne if you want, but I want to date  _ you _ , not him."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice for you," Peter told her, sans-accent. "But I'm keeping the mosey."

"Agreed," she said. "Now kiss me, my fool."

So Peter did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172797830763/mosey)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
